<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing the Point by cheshiretears, Ellejabell, mistbornhero, Mousek, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239150">Missing the Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears'>cheshiretears</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell'>Ellejabell</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek'>Mousek</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Misogyny, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Screenplay/Script Format, Transphobia, anti-immigrant views, content warnings for someone spouting:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Secret Service agent, former Navy SEAL. rumored around DC to have killed several men, once stabbed someone in the kneecap with an innocent looking embroidery needle. This is that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_Together 2020, Pod_Together BIPOC Character Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing the Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written and edited by: MouseK<br/>Voice of Amy: MistbornHero<br/>Voice of June: elle-ja-bell<br/>Voice of Avery: Semperfiona<br/>Voice of Nora: cheshiretears<br/>Voice of Cash: MouseK</p><p>Special thanks to elle-ja-bell and MistbornHero, who provided invaluable advice in the brainstorming, writing, and editing stages, to MistbornHero for the excellent cover art, and to JoCarthage, who provided first-hand experience with a presidential inauguration!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bdwr4aqxc8zczz/Missing_the_Point.mp3?dl=0">Direct Dropbox download link</a></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Characters: Amy, Cash, June, Avery Wyatt (a vlogger, recording for YouTube), Nora<br/>
Setting: Ellen Claremont’s first inauguration. Alex is on stage, June and Nora are in the crowd.</i>
</p><p>Avery Wyatt: Avery Wyatt here, thanks for joining me for inauguration coverage. Up next, I’ll be splicing in some key moments from Ellen Claremont’s inauguration. I attended in person so you didn’t have to, and unlike the cable news, you can trust that my footage is undoctored. [fades out] To set the scene, on stage with Ellen is her son Alex, although daughter June and Nora Holleran are actually in the spectator zone in front of me...</p><p>Cash: Amy, can I get a read on the person in a red baseball hat sitting in the row behind Bluebonnet and Techno? He’s been holding up a camera for the past ten minutes and is beginning to seem agitated. </p><p>Amy: I’ve been watching him from the beginning, Cash. Does not seem to be a physical threat, spouting politically unfavorable rhetoric but nothing violent. He called himself Avery Wyatt, check his record. </p><p>Cash: Avery Wyatt runs a YouTube politics channel that leans towards conspiracy-driven clickbait. No criminal record, no evidence of threats, and no prior reason to believe him a physical danger.</p><p>Amy: Excellent. Will continue to monitor. </p><p>Cash: Thank you. Why these two would want to watch from the public spectators area instead of from close up like Barracuda, I will never understand. </p><p>Amy: The energy of the crowd is infectious, and it’s a much less formal environment. I’m almost done embroidering this seahorse, certainly couldn’t have done that up there. </p><p>Avery Wyatt: Well, guess we’ll just have to see where this country goes from here. Ellen Claremont is now, officially, the president.. Like this video and hit “subscribe” if you want to stay up-to-date with the latest in Presidential Politics - for the next four years, it’ll be a clownshow of entitlement. Who knows what’s going to happen? Will “Nuclear Button Week” become another synonym for “Shark Week”? As if regular ladies getting that way once a month wasn’t bad enough…</p><p>June: Excuse me? Are you actually spouting rhetoric that implies a female president is incompetent while on her period? </p><p>Amy: Bluebonnet has begun a confrontation with Wyatt. Wyatt has turned the camera to face her. </p><p>Avery Wyatt: June Claremont-Diaz has turned around, speaking to me for the first time today although we’ve been within a few feet of each other for hours now. [fades under Cash and Amy] She seems to be angry at me because I suggested that her mother may have difficulties running our country while dealing with the crazy hormone cocktail that comes once a month. </p><p>Cash: So far, this still seems like something Zahra is going to have to be the one to handle</p><p>Amy: I agree. That woman has a hard, hard job with these three.</p><p>June: No. You are misinformed. What’s your name? I need to talk to your viewers.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: You can talk to me, if I think it’s good I’ll give it to the viewers after editing.</p><p>Amy: His name’s Avery Wyatt. </p><p>Nora: If you don’t post it, they’ll see my video once I put it on Twitter anyway. </p><p>Cash: Is Techno filming this encounter, too? </p><p>Amy: Yes. She’s gotten most of it.</p><p>June: Thanks, Amy. Thanks, Nora. Hello, Avery, and Avery Wyatt’s viewers. People who menstruate do not get a “crazy hormone cocktail.” The majority of people get some bleeding, and maybe some cramps. They do not become any more likely to declare nuclear war, because being on their period does not affect their ability to use logic!</p><p>Nora: And for the people who do experience premenstrual dysphoric disorder - which is closer to depression than anything else, so it wouldn't be likely to lead to nuclear war - SSRIs have been proven safe and effective.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: Oh, and she’s saying “people who menstruate.” How PC. Women don’t use very much logic to begin with, and if you looked at yourself right now you’d be able to tell that’s the case. </p><p>June: You’re spouting personal biases. I have scientific facts to back me up. You are the one being illogical here. </p><p>Amy: Hearing this, Cash? </p><p>Avery Wyatt: Let’s not argue about how we’re arguing. Ellen is the subject of this argument, and my viewers and I understand that Ellen Claremont-Diaz is unfit for office. Not only are women too soft to be commander-in-chief, but her politics are degrading the foundations of our country! </p><p>Cash: You bet. This guy’s viewers are in for an education. Bluebonnet is about to hit him like a sack of bricks upside the head.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: For the next four years, impressionable children are going to have their families degraded, and their country will deteriorate! There will be Spanish spoken in the White House! You all will be speaking Spanish in a building that’s a symbol of our country!</p><p>Amy: And I don’t blame her. </p><p>June: We sure as hell will. Because this country needs to be rebuilt for everyone. Everyone. It may have been founded on racist, colonialist, sexist principles, but the ideals that our government should be by all people and for all people are good ones. All people. Even the ones who don’t look like you or who speak a different language than you. This country needs to be rebuilt for women, and transgender people, and immigrants. The men founding our country may have been hypocrites when they said that all are created equal, but they were right. That doesn’t extend just to people like you.</p><p>Cash: *whistles* </p><p>Amy: Yeah. She’s good.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: Well, aren’t you high-and-mighty with that —</p><p>June: Are you trying to threaten me? You do not need to step any closer to me for us to have this conversation. </p><p>Amy: Wyatt is approaching Bluebell. One hand is still filming, the other has clenched into a fist.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: Scared of me, are you? You know you’re on your own with this. Your bodyguard has been doing needlepoint this whole time, and your lovely friend Nora is just here to film. </p><p>Cash: Amy, can you deescalate this situation? They’re starting to draw a crowd, and moving them out is going to get harder if it gets much bigger. People up here are watching, too. You should see Barracuda's face. He looks so proud. If he could get to his sister, he’d be throwing hands. I think he recognized Wyatt and I’m sure he can’t wait to hear Techno’s video.</p><p>Avery Wyatt: Oww! What was that? </p><p>Nora: I think it’s the end of this conversation. Learn to have a civil disagreement sometime.</p><p>Cash: What did you do there? </p><p>Amy: Embroidery needle to the kneecap. Just because I’m using it to sew doesn’t mean I’m not protecting these two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sound effects used: <a href="https://freesound.org/people/alexkandrell/sounds/168416/">wolf whistle</a>, <a href="https://freesound.org/people/dylanh.sound/sounds/524205/">walkie-talkie noise</a>, <a href="https://freesound.org/people/RICHERlandTV/sounds/232358/">stumble</a>, <a href="https://freesound.org/people/Kyster/sounds/124027/">crowd</a>, <a href="https://freesound.org/people/Kyster/sounds/124023/">crowd applause</a>, <a href="https://freesound.org/people/BeeProductive/sounds/430046/">crowd cheer</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>